1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners and to their method and apparatus of manufacture wherein the slide fastener has coupling elements formed from continuous filamentary materials secured to the adjoining edges of openings for opening and closing the openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,604, 3,422,503, 3,588,967, 3,665,561, 3,691,599, 3,757,391, and German Pat. No. 2,133,310, contains a number of slide fasteners employing coupling elements, such as continuous coupling elements formed from monofilaments with leg portions attached to one or both sides of tapes. Some of the prior art slide fasteners depend upon the tapes to provide longitudinal and/or transverse dimensional stability to the coupling elements; such prior art slide fasteners employing relatively heavy or strong and dimensionally stable tapes for supporting the filamentary coupling elements which degrade the appearance or flexibility of garments formed from relatively sheer materials, knitted materials, and the like. Other prior art slide fasteners have threads attaching the coupling elements to the tapes wherein the threads pass over exposed portions of the coupling elements which subjects the exposed threads to wear from sliders moving over the coupling elements.